Question: Find the remainder when $1^3 + 2^3 + 3^3 + \dots + 100^3$ is divided by 6.
To find the sum, we compute the first few cubes modulo 6: \begin{align*}
1^3 &\equiv 1, \\
2^3 &\equiv 8 \equiv 2, \\
3^3 &\equiv 27 \equiv 3, \\
4^3 &\equiv 64 \equiv 4, \\
5^3 &\equiv 125 \equiv 5, \\
6^3 &\equiv 0 \pmod{6}.
\end{align*}We see that $n^3 \equiv n \pmod{6}$ for all integers $n$, so \begin{align*}
1^3 + 2^3 + 3^3 + \dots + 100^3 &\equiv 1 + 2 + 3 + \dots + 100 \\
&\equiv \frac{100 \cdot 101}{2} \\
&\equiv 5050 \\
&\equiv \boxed{4} \pmod{6}.
\end{align*}